One Shot, RosalieEmmett
by M.Marion
Summary: Petit OS entre Rosalie et Emmett, deux voisins. Un soir d'orage les réunit alors qu'ils se détestent. AH


**Bonjour à tous, je vous retrouve avec cet OS que j'ai écrit aujourd'hui pour vous faire patienter avant la suite, laquelle, je ne sais pas encore. Je pense reprendre la fiction que j'ai abandonnée et refaire tout les chapitres. Enfin bref, je vous laisse lire.**

**Disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !**

* * *

J'ouvrais lentement les yeux et tentais de m'habituer aux rayons du soleil qui entraient dans la pièce. Je pris alors conscience qu'un bras entourait ma taille et un torse était collé à mon dos. Je tournais la tête afin de voir qui partageait mon lit, un homme, inconnu.

Qu'avais-je fait hier soir ? Bon sang ma tête me faisait un mal de chien mais il fallait que je me rappelle, au moins de son nom. Je lâchais un soupire sachant que c'était peine perdue. Je levais lentement le drap et observais mon corps. _Nue, bien évidemment._ Je poussais délicatement le bras de mon inconnu qui ne bougea pas. _Parfait !_ Je me redressais ensuite, ce qui ne fût pas simple puisque la pièce tournait. Une fois stabilisée je réussis à me lever et à marcher silencieusement jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je fermais la porte et avançais jusqu'au miroir. Je criais d'effroi en voyant ma tête puis posais mes mains sur ma bouche pour ne pas réveiller l'inconnu qui dormait dans mon lit. Ma peau qui d'habitude avait un joli teint pêche était désormais terne, sûrement à cause de la grande quantité d'alcool que j'avais bue hier soir. Passons à mes cheveux, en fait non, n'en parlons pas, ils sont hirsutes et secs, on pourrait les confondre avec de la paille. Sous mes yeux bleus se trouvaient de jolies cernes violettes. _Mon dieu ne me laissez plus boire ! _Je passais de l'eau froide sur mon visage puis brossais mes cheveux. _C'était déjà mieux.._ Je sortais de la salle de bain, sur la pointe des pieds, et entrepris de ramasser mes affaires éparpillées dans la pièce.

C'est alors que j'entendis un grognement. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !_ Je vis le drap se soulever et une tête apparaître. _Oh mon dieu il bouge !_ Plutôt normal, c'est un être humain. J'enfilais comme je le pouvais mon boxer en dentelle ainsi que mon short en jean et mon débardeur blanc. Je filais à la cuisine et lançais la cafetière. J'avais besoin d'un grand bol de café bien noir et d'aspirine. Une fois mon aspirine avalée je m'asseyais sur un tabouret, posais mon coude sur la table et patientais en tenant ma tête.

C'est alors qu'_il_ surgit dans la cuisine, complètement nu, les yeux encore endormis. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds puis me sourirait, il fit comme moi quelques minutes plus tôt et ramassa ses affaires éparpillées dans mon appartement. Je pus alors apercevoir retombant sur son dos une queue de cheval. Une queue de cheval ! _Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait !_ Il dût voir que j'étais choquée puisqu'il vint vers moi, tenant ses affaires dans la main.

- Bonjour mon sucre d'orge, dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait enjôleuse.

Mon sucre d'orge ? Il croyait que c'était sérieux en plus ?

- Euh... Bonjour..., soufflais-je en plissant les yeux à la recherche de son nom.

Son sourire s'effaça peu à peu, ça y est, il avait compris.

- James, je suis James, on s'est rencontré hier soir à la soirée sur la plage, dit-il déçu.

- Ah oui, je me souviens merci.

- Bon... Je suppose que je devrais y aller ?

Il me regardait les yeux plein d'espoir.

- C'est ça, je te rappellerais !

Je me levais soudainement en meilleure forme et le conduisais jusqu'à la porte, il était toujours nu mais peut importe. Il essayait de protester mais je lui fermais la porte au nez. Enfin tranquille ! J'allais chercher mon café et le bus tranquillement devant la télé. J'allais ensuite me doucher savourant la sensation de l'eau chaude sur ma peau, cela me détendit et me fit le plus grand bien. Je me séchais, m'habillais d'une robe d'été blanche, me maquillais légèrement. Je mis ensuite mes spartiates. Je sortis ensuite de mon appartement et tombais sur mon voisin qui ouvrait la porte, vêtu uniquement d'un boxer, il prit son journal et me souriait.

- Bonjour rayon de soleil !

Je lui jetais un regard noir.

- Ferme la Emmett !

- Moi aussi je suis ravie de te voir Rosalie, rit-il avant de fermer la porte après qu'il soit rentrer.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'agacer ! Emmett était mon voisin depuis maintenant six mois et tout les matins c'était la même chose. Il sortait de chez lui en même temps que moi, toujours à moitié nu, ou nu, c'était déjà arrivé, me saluait à sa manière puis après m'avoir énervée rentrait chez lui. Il était exécrable !

C'était mon quotidien, enfin pas l'homme inconnu dans mon lit, ça arrivait, quelques fois par mois, mais pas quotidiennement contrairement à mon voisin. Moi, Rosalie Hale, vingt-trois, habitante de San Fransisco, mannequin de profession, mécanicienne de passion, célibataire endurcie, trop souvent déçue par les hommes, je collectionne les aventures d'un soir, j'ai peu d'amis mais ils sont très importants à mes yeux, sœur jumelle de Jasper, voisine d'Emmett. Voilà à quoi se résumait ma vie... Pitoyable !

Je sortais de mon immeuble en prenant soin de saluer le gardien, Tom, avec un grand sourire. C'était un homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, il était en quelque sorte le père que je n'avais pas et savait m'écouter quand ça n'allait pas. Je levais les yeux et souriais en voyant que pour une fois le brouillard ne s'abattait pas sur la ville. J'hélais un taxi, montais à l'intérieur et donnais l'adresse de mon lieu de travail au chauffeur. J'observais les buildings défiler par la fenêtre puis quand le taxi s'arrêta, je donnais l'argent au chauffeur puis entrais dans le bâtiment pour une journée de travail intense.

Vers 18 heures je pus enfin rentrer chez moi, le temps n'était plus aussi agréable que ce matin malheureusement, le ciel était rempli de nuages gris foncés, un orage approche c'est certain. Je rentrais donc chez moi et après m'être mis plus à l'aise en mettant un t-shirt de mon frère de m'installais devant la télé avec ma bouteille de vin rouge et ma salade composée. Je sursautais en entendant le tonnerre gronder n'appréciant pas tellement les orages. Je cherchais un programme intéressant et regardais donc un film d'horreur.

Je portais un morceau de tomate jusque ma bouche pendant la femme dans le film courrait pour échapper au tueur et laissais tomber ma fourchette quand suite à un gros coup de tonnerre l'électricité se coupa, plongeant mon appartement dans le noir. Je posais mon assiette sur la table basse et me levais pour chercher des bougies. Je n'en menais pas large et je criais terrifiée quand de grands coups se firent entendre à ma porte. Je reculais contre le meuble de la cuisine et attrapais le premier objet qui me tomba sous la main, le liquide vaisselle. Mais bien sur Rose, ça fera fuir la personne c'est certain. Les coups recommencèrent, je me dirigeais jusqu'à la porte sur la pointe des pieds voulant faire le moins de bruit possible. Je regardais par le judas et réussi à distinguer malgré la pénombre un homme avec une carrure imposante devant la porte. Je criais et sautais sur mon canapé, effaçant toutes mes chances de faire croire qu'il n'y avait personne. Je regardais la porte apeurée et vis la poignée se tourner. Qu'elle sombre idiote ! Je n'avais pas fermé la porte à clés. Je me collais au canapé serrant la bouteille de liquide vaisselle contre moi et vis l'homme entrer.

- Rosalie tu es la, dit une voix grave.

Je ne reconnus que très bien cette voix puisque je l'avais encore entendu le matin même.

- Emmett ! Criais-je.

Je me levais et courus dans ses bras, contente que ce ne soit que lui. Il me rattrapa même si il état sûrement un peu choqué par mon geste, je fus ainsi soulevée du sol.

- Je suis contente que ce soit toi, lui dis-je.

- Mais enfin qui voulais-tu que ce soit d'autres ? Je n'ai plus d'électricité dans mon appartement et je voulais savoir si c'était juste chez moi ou non. Alors je suis venu là, mais je t'ai entendu crier alors je suis entré, déclara-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Mon dieu il avait un regard si envoutant que je me perdis dans ses grands yeux noisettes. Rose non mais tu délires, c'est ton voisin et tu le hais. Oui mais je suis si bien dans ses bras... Et j'aime être serrée contre son torse si dur... Je me perdis alors dans la contemplation de son visage, des pommettes saillantes, un nez droit, des yeux à tomber, une mâchoire légèrement carrée et des lèvres... Des lèvres parfaites que j'eus envie d'embrasser. Je mordais ma lèvre inférieure et Emmett se racla la gorge. Je n'avais toujours rien dis depuis qu'il avait parlé.

- Rosalie ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda Emmett en me regardant inquiet.

Il se souciait de moi, je lui souriais alors et hochais vigoureusement la tête. Puis mon regard se posa de nouveau sur ses lèvres et je ne pus m'empêcher d'approcher mon visage du sien. Son souffle se coupa, le miens devint plus erratique et je fermais les yeux alors que je posais enfin mes lèvres contre celles d'Emmett qui étaient ci douces. A ma grande surprise il ne me repoussa pas, au contraire, il lâcha un soupire de contentement, me colla à lui et m'embrassa avec passion. Je lui rendis son baiser avec fougue tandis que mes mains s'accrochèrent à sa nuque. Les mains d'Emmett qui étaient jusqu'alors sur ma taille descendirent sur mes cuisses quand je nouais mes jambes autour de sa taille. Nos lèvres se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard pour que nous puissions reprendre nos respirations. Emmett me regardait les yeux noircis par le désir et je suppose que je le regardais de la même façon.

- Rose si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de continuer je lui retirais son t-shirt laissant ainsi s'offrir à ma vue son torse superbement musclé. Il me plaqua contre le mur et reprit mes lèvres avec une certaine urgence alors que mes mains découvrirent son buste, elles passèrent tout d'abord sur ses larges épaules puis descendirent le long de ses côtes jusque ses pectoraux où elles dessinèrent leurs contours. Le baiser que nous partagions se fit plus lent et plus sensuelle, la langue de mon voisin passa sur ma lèvre inférieure demandant ainsi l'accès à ma langue. J'entrouvris alors les lèvres et il vint explorer ma bouche avant de venir caresser ma langue. Je gémis alors faiblement et mes mains descendirent encore jusqu'à sa ceinture que je défis. Nos lèvres se séparèrent à nouveau, il vient embrasser délicatement ma mâchoire puis ses lèvres partirent à la découverte de mon cou. Je penchais la tête en arrière et fermais les yeux alors qu'il mordillait, suçotait, embrassait la fine peau de mon cou. Ses mains virent se glisser sous mon t-shirt et je sentis mon ventre se tordre lorsque ses grandes mains chaudes touchèrent ma peau. Il retira le t-shirt que je portais avant de m'admirer longuement.

- Tu es si belle, susurra-t-il avant de venir poser ses mains sur ma poitrine qu'il malaxa fermement m'arrachant de nombreux gémissements.

Je sentais sa virilité désormais éveillée se presser contre mon ventre et j'étais plus qu'excitée, je passais une main dans ses cheveux pendant que ses lèvres s'affairaient sur mes tétons fièrement dressés face à lui.

- Emmett, ronchonnais-je.

Un adorable sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il pressa davantage sa virilité contre mon intimité. Mon dieu il me rendait folle. Voulant le sentir encore plus contre moi je détachais son jean et le laissais glisser au sol. Ses doigts habiles arrachèrent mon sous-vêtement en dentelle et vinrent caresser mon intimité brulante. Son pouce vint jouer avec mon bouton de plaisir me faisant gémir de plus en plus fort, deux de ses longs doigts entrèrent en moi me coupant le souffle. Dès que ses doigts commencèrent des mouvements je me sentis proche et un violent orgasme me terrassa quand il pressa de nouveau mon petit bouton. Il me regarda satisfait mais je ne voulais pas le laisser ainsi, je saisissais alors son membre bien tendu et commençais de longs vas et viens. Il gémit lui aussi et nicha sa tête dans mon cou mordant mon épaule.

- Rose... laisse moi te faire l'amour, peina à dire Emmett.

Pour lui montrer mon accord je pris ses lèvres et lui donnais un tendre baiser. Il me pénétra alors et quand il fut bien en moi je me sentais complète. Il me remplissant parfaitement, je gémissais donc.

- Bordel, c'est si bon, jura mon amant.

Après quelques secondes pour que je m'habitue à lui, il entama de tendres vas et viens plongeant son regard dans le miens. Mais pour l'instant je n'avais pas envie qu'il soit tendre, je venais donc appuyer sur ses fesses.

- Plus fort, gémissais-je.

Il ne se fit pas prier et accéléra la cadence me menant droit à l'orgasme. Je sentis mes parois se resserrer autour de son membre et je touchais les étoiles un instant tandis qu'il se déversa en moi en longs jets. Je fermais les yeux mordant ma lèvre et il ralentit jusqu'à complétement s'arrêter. Nous restâmes quelques secondes là, debout, contre le mur, dans le noir, alors que je lui caressais tendrement l'arrière du crâne. Puis il me reprit dans ses bras et nous emmena dans mon lit, il nous allongea. Je me blottis alors contre et le regardais en souriant. Il caressa lentement ma joue puis embrassa mon front avant de passer son bras autour de ma taille me collant à lui.

J'eus alors la certitude que le lendemain matin, je ne le jetterai pas dehors. Souriant niaisement je m'endormis, sereine.

* * *

**Voilà c'est finis. Bon je vais vous le dire, c'est le premier lemon que j'écris.. Je ne sais pas trop si il est bien ou pas.. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ! **

**A bientôt !**


End file.
